Signature Manipulation (Episode 1.1)
Mission Excerpts Flood: The moment has come, {redpillname}. You must use the Signature Manipulator as it was intended. If you are unsure of its use, I shall explain... The Signature Manipulator has the power to change your RSI signal to that of a Machine program. This means Exiles and redpills can walk among Agents and they would think you are one of them. This won't work in restricted zones of the Matrix. Somehow, they can still detect your presence if you haven't accessed that sector's node. Pick up the device, as well as a few other tools, from Anza. He will have further instructions for you. Operator: Anza is expecting you. Speak with him. Anza: Flood told me to expect you. I just didn't think you'd be here so soon... I will be giving you the device, a bug for recording and a rather large bomb for your mission. I'll send the outline to your operator so they can give you the details. Anza: Just take them from me. Operator: Once you are out of the area I'll send you details for the rest of your assignment. it doesn't look like anything too... crazy. Anza: Be careful with these and be sure that you follow the instructions to the letter. The Merovingian would be most displeased if the mission isn't carried out as ordered. Flood: Use the Signature Manipulator to sneak into this Machine base and plant the Bug Anza gave you. While you are there, pick up the Access Card to the second Machine facility. Disabling the facility will allow the Merovingian to gain control over select sections of the City. If you succeed, this move will benefit us. I've already sent you the address to the Machine base. Pick up the Access Card there and plant the Bug. Operator: This building houses the first Machine base. They think you are a program named Christian Foster. Try not to let the programs intimidate you. Agent Wong: I cannot help you. Agent North: ... Agent West: I saw one of those foolish humans running from Agent Park in a illegal section yesterday. Agent Brown: It's almost... Agent West: ...amusing. Agent Brown: Do you have clearance? Agent Long: It's quite alright Agent Brown. Christian Foster has permission to be here. Operator: They really think that you're Christian Foster. The Signal Manipulator is working better than I thought it would. Agent Brown: Move along. Agent Long: It's quite alright Agent Brown. Christian Foster has permission to be here. Operator: Unless my calculations are way off, the computer in this room has the Access Card that we need and the targeted desk is in here as well. Search the computer in this room and place the bug within the desk. Agent Miller: We have been having trouble... with rogue programs recently. Agent North: Agent Grey has reason to believe that these rogue programs were never Machines in the first place. These persons, or organization, might have an agenda of their own, outside of just attempting to pose as one of us. Agent Miller: They should be removed from the system. Agent North: Agent Grey has reason to believe that these rogue programs were never Machines in the first place. These persons, or organization, might have an agenda of their own, outside of just attempting to pose as one of us. Operator: That was the card Flood was so anxious about. Computer: >Digital Signal verified. >Subject: Christian Foster. >You may take your access card now. Operator: Place the bug here. Operator: The bug is in place. Operator: You didn't forget to turn on the Bug on, did you? I'm just joking, {redpill_name}. The Bug is always on. In fact, I'm picking up a few transmissions as we speak. Flood: I've updated your objectives and directed you to the location that olds the mainframe . When you've made it there, put the access card to use on one of the computers which will allow you to transfer sensitive data to the mainframe. Before we can plant the bomb on the mainframe, you'll need to transfer some sensitive data to the mainframe. Without the data on the server, destroying the data would be a worthless attempt. Operator: This is the place. Ready to wreak some havoc? Operator: What's going on here?! Operator: That's the mainframe but before you plant the bomb, you need to insert the access card into the computer and transfer the data to the mainframe. Operator: The data has been transferred. Operator: The device isn't working on the Agents at all! Operator: No, no! This is impossible! Flood: What the hell happened back there? Everything was fine until the bomb was set! i don't understand... Maybe planting the bomb caused an electronic pulse to break the Signature Manipulator... This disturbs me. Just get the Signature Manipulator to Sisyphus, one of the Merovingian's personal assistants. I'm sending you her address now. Operator: Sisyphus is your final contact. See to it that the device makes it into her hands. Sisyphus: Flood informed me of the complications that seem to have destroyed the device. This is quite unfortunate. The Merovingian will be quite displeased to hear of this... Wait... I hear something in the other room. Find out what that insidious sound is! Operator: We have a problem, {redpill_name}. It appears that a group of programs has located your position, and they want you dead. Put a stop to the programs. Sisyphus: I won't take the device until we are safe. Operator: The device won't be safe until the attacking programs are dead. Operator: That's all of them. Sisyphus: You handled that extremely well, better than I or anyone would have expected... I'll take the Signature Manipulator now. Operator: Nice work. Sisyphus: My suspicions are correct. The device is severely damaged and is beyond repair. This is most unsettling... I will have to let Flood tell the Merovingian the dreadful news... Now, be gone! Flood: The events that took place on your assignment were rather unsettling, {redpill_name}. It appears that we will not be able to rely on such fragile technology to hide our existence from the Machines in the Matrix. The attack by the Agents poses questions that require answering. In the meantime, do not put faith in Zion or the Machines. There is very little those whelps can do to help you anymore. completed *''Episode 1.1: "Care for a Cookie?" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 1.1) Category:Episode 1.1 Missions